Document readers are often used for viewing electronic documents, such as electronic articles or webpages, on a device. The electronic articles are often from various sources or publishers, and related to a variety of different topics. Users often navigate between various groupings of articles (e.g., articles from a particular source, articles related to a particular topic, etc.), however, as documents often lead to other documents (e.g., through various links and other relationships), it is often difficult for a user to go back to view interesting documents that were displayed in previous groupings.